Zaayr Crystal Dragon R.C.C.:
Once the Crystal Dragon was believed to be a creature exclusive to the Astral Plane, but it was discovered by the heroes of Psyscape (who have befriended the Dragons) that they have only taken refuge in the Astral Plane. The Zaayr are a dying species. As few as a thousand may exist throughout the Megaverse, and a few hundred are known to inhabit the Astral Plane; only 230 (60% hatchlings) live among the denizens of Psyscape. The beautiful dragons have been hunted to near extinction because of their magical crystal hide. A suit of armor made from Zaayr Crystal (crushed or cut into scales and applied to sturdy material) is impervious to laser attacks and takes half damage from energy attacks. A single Crystal Dragon hatchling (about a third smaller than an adult) provides enough innately magical crystal to make over 25,000 magic items — things that require M.D.C. crystal (1D4 each marble sized piece), light manipulation, invisibility, heat/fire, or, most importantly, magic energy storage. The dragon's crystal is a universal magic component of immense power and rarity. Zaayr Crystal can be substituted for quartz, diamond or virtually any gemstone required as a magical component for Techno-Wizard and Bio-Wizard devices to Alchemical creations. Furthermore, the innate magical substitute increases the power of the device and magic by 30% (increase damage, range, duration and pay load accordingly)! The Splugorth have been the most relentless in hunting and killing Zaayr dragons for their use in the creation of powerful magic. They even tried to breed the dragons as slaves, but the creatures refused to cooperate and would rather die (horribly) than deliberately breed like cattle for slaughter. Perhaps needless to say, the Zaayr hate the Splugorth above all others and welcome the chance to strike at them in any manner. They also loathe any being that practices Bio-Wizardry/Rune Magic and/or enslaves intelligent creatures, especially dragons and other creatures of magic. Zaayr are magical creatures seemingly made completely of solid crystal and pure magical energy. Even their wings, teeth and claws are made of crystal and their tongue and eyes of blue magic energy. Although hard like rocks their bodies are usually warm to the touch and they are beautiful to behold — like a living, moving sculpture. The Zaayr Crystal Dragon will be introduced to Rifts Earth when Psyscape makes its reappearance. Several hundred others hide in the Astral Plane and one hundred are said to live on the Palladium World. Special R.C.C. Abilities of the Hatchling Dragon 1. Masters of Light. The Zaayr Crystal Dragon can use light in several ways. • Can see all spectrums of light, including infrared and ultraviolet; night-vision 1000 feet (305 m). No I.S.P. cost. • Can refract light in such a way as to turn invisible at will (indefinite duration). No I.S.P. cost. • Can reflect light in such a way as to become a blinding, sparkling area of light like a thousand mirrors in the sunlight. Those trying to attack the creature with guns and directed magical or energy attacks that require line of sight and/or aiming are -5 to strike, and those trying to engage in close combat/hand to hand are -7 to strike and parry, -4 to dodge. However; area-effect magic, psionics and explosives (missiles, grenades, etc.) are only -1 to strike. Note: High quality sunglasses or polarized vision (natural or bionic) reduces penalties by half. I.S.P. Cost: 3 Range: Line of sight up to 3000 feet (910 m); looks like an area of flashing and blinding light, and the dragon's shape or exact position is impossible to see in the blinding glare and reflection. Limitation: This power can only be used during daylight hours or in bright artificial light. Problem: Blinds everybody, friend, or foe who looks in its direction or who catch the flickering light in their peripheral vision. Each movement by the multifaceted crystalline dragon causes the light to flash and change. • Reflect Lasers. The crystalline body of the Zaayr reflects lasers with no damage to the dragon. For the cost of 5 I.S.P. it can absorb laser fire (no damage) and harmlessly release it in some other light spectrum. I.S.P. Cost: 5 to absorb none to reflect. Range: Self Duration: Two minutes per level of experience. • Convert light to heat energy. This enables the Zaayr to radiate heat. The intensity of the heat can be comfortable warmth like a heat rock to mega-damage hot. In the latter case, anybody coming within 12 feet (3.6 m) will feel hot and uncomfortable and anybody touching the dragon suffers 1D6 M.D.; a super-heated dragon inflicts an extra 1D6 M.D. from its physical punches and attacks. Since this is a magic ability, the super-heated body does not set everything it touches on fire I.S.P. Cost: 5 I.S.P. and one P.P.E. Range: Self Duration: 10 minutes per level of experience. • Fire Laser Beams from the eyes. The Zaayr can convert and concentrate light to shoot laser beams from its eyes. I.S.P. Cost: 5 per attack/blast. Range: 1000 feet (305 m); double for adults. Damage: 4D6 M.D. +1 per level of experience. Limitations: Reduce range and damage by half during overcast daylight hours or in artificial light. Reduce to 1D6 M.D. and 100 feet (30.5 m; double for adults) at night or in darkness with some ambient light. Cannot use lasers in total darkness. Also reduce range by half and M.D. to Hit Point/S.D.C. damage in S.D.C. environments like the Palladium World. Note: Each laser attack counts as one melee action. 2. Breathe Magic Flame. The Crystal Dragon can breathe light blue fire that is magical in nature. This fire can inflict damage to energy beings, Entities, Astral Beings, Spirits and the intangible from the physical or Astral planes. I.S.P. Cost: One per melee round. Range: 300 feet (183 m); double for adults. Damage: 4D6 M.D. +1 per level of experience. Note: Each breath attack counts as one melee action. 3. Other Natural Dragon Abilities (Hatchling): Keen color vision, hawk-like long-range vision (can see two miles/3.2 km away), see the invisible, bio-regeneration 3D6 M.D. (1D4x10 M.D.C. as an adult) per minute, impervious to lasers, resistant to heat and fire (does half damage, including M.D.C. magic fire and plasma energy) and magically understands and speaks all languages. Teleport: (self) 14% +2% per level of experience (+12% as an adult). Dimensional Teleport: (self) 10% +2% per level of experience (+30% as an adult). Reduce size at will, as small as a dwarf (about 3 ft/0.9 m). Metamorphosis into a glossy, white skinned humanoid (can have the features of a human or any humanoid). Duration: One hour per level of experience (double for adults). 4. Magic Abilities: Limited to all light (not fire) and darkness spells plus Invisibility (Simple and Superior), Close Rift, and Dimensional Portal. 5. Psionic Powers: A Master Psychic with the powers of Astral Golem, Empathic Transmission, Hypnotic Suggestion, and either all Sensitive or all Healing psionic powers. One additional power can be selected from whichever category above it has not selected each level of experience. One additional Super-Psionic power can be selected for every three levels of experience (i.e. one at levels 3, 6, 9, etc.). 6. I.S.P.: M.E. attributes number x15 plus 2D6+2 I.S.P. per level of experience (+100 as an adult). 7. P.P.E. (Hatchling): P.E. attribute number xl0; does not increase with experience. Zaayr Crystal Dragon NPC Villain & Optional Player Character as a Hatchling Pronounced: "Zayer" Crystal Dragon Also Known As: The "Astral Dragon." Player Note: Any player character will be a first level hatchling. All the usual limits and conditions for dragon hatchlings apply. Note that Crystal Dragons pass down racial memories so all instinctively hate the Splugorth and find all slavers loathsome. Alignment: Any, but a good number are anarchist (28%) or unprincipled (22%). Attributes (Hatchling): I.Q.: 4D6, M.A.: 2D6+6, M.E.: 1D6+12, P.S.: 3D6+6, P.P.: 2D6+6, P.E.: 3D6+6, P.B.: 3D6+6, Speed: 4D6+6 running, double flying. Attributes (Adult): I.Q.: 2D6+12, M.A.: 2D6+12, M.E.: 2D6+12, P.S.: 2D6+26, P.P.: 2D6+12, P.E.: 3D6+12, P.B.: 4D6+12, Speed: 2D6xl0 running or 2D6xl0+60 flying. M.D.C. (Hatchling): !D6xlOO M.D.C. (Adult): 1D6xl000 +P.E. x2 Horror or Awe Factor (Hatchling): 10 Horror or Awe Factor (Adult): 17 P.P.E. (Hatchling): 2d4x100 P.P.E. (Adult): 2D4xl000 Natural Abilities: As per above. Combat (Adult): Eight physical or psionic attacks per melee, or four physical or psionic plus one by magic. Favorite weapon is fire breath and magic. (Hatchlings): Equal to hand to hand: basic, +1 melee attack. Damage: As per supernatural P.S. Bonuses: +3 on initiative, +2 to strike, +2 to parry and dodge, +3 to pull punch, +3 to roll with impact, +1 on all saving throws; all are in addition to attribute bonuses. Hatchling: None other than attribute and skill bonuses. Magic: As noted above. Psionics: As noted above. R.C.C. Skills: At first level the dragon hatchling can select six skills from any category except Cowboy, Medical, Military, Physical, Piloting, and Science. The character is also literate in Dragonese and one additional language, as well as basic math (the latter is +20%) and advanced math 98%. Habitat: Indigenous to an alien dimension. Can be found periodically anywhere. Average Life Span: 6000 years. Enemies: The Splugorth, Necromancers and evil beings (including other dragons) who hunt and kill them for their priceless crystal hides. Allies: Psyscapers and champions of light. Size: An adult is 15 to 20 feet (4.6 to 6 m) tall and up to 50 feet (15.2 m) long from head to tail. The wingspan is only about 40-50 feet (12.2 to 15.2 m) wide. Note: Hatchlings are 70% their adult size. Weight: 18 tons. Notes about the Hatchling R.C.C.: See Rifts® RPG, page 97, for more details about dragon hatchlings. Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:Races Category:Palladium